Ill wait for you
by Laeiko
Summary: Lucy und Natsu sind beste Freunde, doch auch wenn es den beiden noch nicht ganz klar ist verbindet sie weit mehr als nur Freundschaft. Doch was passiert wenn einer den anderen plötzlich vergisst? Werden sie wieder zueinander finden oder wird das ihre Verbindung zerstören?
_Hey Leute, ich hatte spontan Lust eine NaLu Fanfic zu schreiben und naja hier ist sie! Bitte schreibt mir was ihr denkt. Das ist meine erste Fanfic deswegen wäre ich euch dankbar wenn ihr mir auch Verbesserungsvorschläge schreibt._

 _Viel Spaß :)_

 ** _Prolog_**

„NATSU" Lucy kreischte entsetzt auf als der schlaffe Körper ihres besten Freundes vor ihre Füße geschleudert wurde. „Oh mein Gott Natsu halt durch! Ich bring dich hier raus!"

„Lu…ce….lu..cy…", stöhnte er.

Lucy beugte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu ihm runter: „Natsu, beruhig dich. Ich werde dich retten. Um jeden Preis! Ich bring dich zurück nach Hause. Zu Fairy Tail! Und wenn es mein Leben kostet… du musst mir nur eins versprechen… halte durch!"

„Lu…cy…", murmelte Natsu noch bevor er zusammenbrach. Behutsam legte sie ihn wieder auf den Boden bevor sie sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte und sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Gegner umdrehte.

Der feixte sie breit an. „Komm doch her Püppchen. Den Feuerbengel hab ich grad schon fertig gemacht und du bist auch schon ganz verschrammt. Wenn du nich jetzt noch irgendeine Wunderwaffe ausm Hut zauberst knips ich dir auch gleich das Licht aus. Dann könnt ihr beide im Jenseits weiterturteln…Obwohl…" Er ließ abschätzend seinen Blick an ihr rauf und runter wandern. Lucy lief es kalt den Rücken runter. „wenn ich so darüber nachdenke wär es eigentlich ne ganz schöne Verschwendung so ein süßes Mädchen wie dich zu töten. Ich glaube ich werde dich behalten. Ich hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für Blonde. Dein Glück." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Lucy starrte ihn voll Verachtung an. „Du bist widerlich! Ich würde lieber sterben als mit dir zusammen zu sein! Außerdem unterschätzt du mich. Ich habe zwar viele Wunden und kaum noch magische Kraft übrig,allerdings bin ich ein Fairy Tail Magier! Mir ist es egal was mit mir oder meinem Körper passiert solange ich nur meine Nakama beschützen kann!"

Er guckte sie überrascht an, dann prustete er los. „Schicke Ansprache Püppchen, aber denkst du nicht das es jetzt n bisschen spät is? Immerhin is dein Freund ja schon tot"

„Natsu ist nicht tot!", brüllte Lucy aufgebracht, „niemals… er würde sich niemals so einfach töten lassen! Nicht von so einem wie dir!"

In gespieltem Schmerz guckte er sie an und antwortete: „Woah Püppchen! Kein Grund persönlich zu werden. Aber auch wenn er noch nicht tot ist, er ist auf jeden Fall schwer verwundet und seine Überlebenschancen steigen nicht grade während du hier rumstehst. Und das alles nur weil er dir helfen wollte. Wie fühlt es sich so an für den Tod eines _Nakama_ verantwortlich zu sein?"

„Hör auf!" kreischte Lucy. Sie hielt sich den Kopf und Tränen die sich nicht mehr zurückhalten ließen flossen ihre Wangen runter. Er hatte Recht. Es war ihre Schuld. Es war ihre Schuld das Natsu so schwer verletzt war. Sie brach unter Tränen auf dem Boden zusammen.

Er hatte ihr so oft das Leben gerettet sie konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen. Heute schon wieder. Wäre er nicht in letzter Sekunde gekommen wäre sie schon längst tot. Und jetzt wo er einmal Hilfe brauchte, wo sie ihn retten sollte da war sie zu schwach. Er hatte sich die falsche Partnerin ausgesucht. Sie war zu schlecht für ihn, seiner Freundschaft nicht würdig, zu schwach um sich seine Freundin nennen zu dürfen. Sie würde sich einfach hier zusammenrollen und an seiner Seite sterben. Vielleicht würde er es ja doch irgendwie schaffen…

„Baka!"

Verwirrt guckte sie sich um. Das war doch Natsus Stimme! Ging es ihm besser? Hoffnungsvoll kroch sie dahin wo sie ihn abgelegt hatte, doch er bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Aber sie hatte doch seine Stimme…

In ihrem Kopf sah sie Natsu wie er sie angrinste, wie sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, wie er sie gefangen hatte als sie vom Phantom Lord Turm gesprungen war, wie er sie einfach jedes Mal rettete wenn sie Hilfe brauchte… wie er einfach ihr ständiger Beschützer war… ihr bester Freund… die Liebe ihres Lebens. Sie strich ihm durch seine rosa Haare und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die kalten Lippen. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause!", flüsterte sie

Lucy richtete sich auf und sah ihrem Gegner fest in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht verlieren. Sie durfte nicht! Für Natsu!

„Ich mach dich fertig!"


End file.
